Quoi?
by I AM Homestuck
Summary: Just a hella quick Karezi fluff I wrote a while ago. It includes language barriers, but if you don't know what they're saying you won't miss anything. This is in English, though. Rated T for Karkat's colorful vocabulary. Please enjoy! :D


**Author's Note: So, I wrote this a while ago and just now decided to post it. This is like six months old, so please don't judge.**

**Disclaimer: Hussie owns it. Everything. Including my soul.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Hey."

_"Bon jour."_

"What?"

"No, please, just, I don't speak, uh...Spanish?"

_"...Parlez-vous Francais?"_

"...Que?"

She lightly shook her head, unable to understand what the young boy was saying.

"Um...Not Spanish? What do you speak?"

"Francais?"

"Finish? Oh..."

"No."

"Wait, you speak English?"

"...No."

"Shit..."

He placed his head in his hand, trying to place what she was saying.

"_Fran-cais."_

"Fronsay? We're in America, how many languages could you possibly be..." He trailed off, realizing that she must be speaking in none other than French. It would explain her nasal pronunciations and inability to speak Spanish or English. "You're speaking French."

"Oui!" She smiled and nodded, excited that he figured it out.

"Huh...Well, I don't know how to speak French." He leaned forward, a white tuft of hair falling out of his hat, but quickly being tucked back in. He looked at her, hoping she didn't notice the odd color under his protection. He safely assumed she did not, because her gaze hadn't moved. It was staring right at him. Or rather...through him?

_"C'est bien! Comment tu t'appels?"_ She said, still excited.

"Uh, right. How come you understand me?" He asked, unaware that she had just requested his name.

_"Um...Je parle un peu l'anglais."_ She replied, embarrassed. She knew some English, but was afraid of messing up. A blush appeared on her face.

"Hey, don't worry. I still don't know what you said, but It's all good. My name is Karkat Vantas, what's yours?"

She paused, not entirely sure what he meant or said. _"Quoi?"_ She inquired.

"Um, your name is Quoi? Huh, okay. What's up, _Quoi?_"

She shook her head with speed, upset that he didn't understand her. "What?" She tried, heavily accented.

"Hey, you just did it! You just spoke English! Good job!" He exclaimed, excited. "I said, what's your name?"

"_Oh! Je m'appelle Terezi Pyrope."_

"Terezi? Heh, that's a weird name. But, so is Karkat, so I shouldn't say that. Hey, why are you wearing sunglasses? We're inside, and it's the middle of autumn." He paused, looking out the window. "Not to mention it's cloudy out."

He blush completely faded, and as did all color in her face. She lowered her head, almost seeming ashamed. She had hoped that sitting next to a window at a coffee shop might merit wearing sunglasses, but she had no idea it was cloudy. Stressed, she pulled back her rustic colored hair into a bun. To add to her complete awkwardness, she took a sip from her coffee, only to spit it out immediately because it was so hot.

Karkat sat unamused, grabbing a napkin and wiping the coffee his new friend had gifted him off his face. He was amazed she didn't notice his wiping of his face. He realized that there was something kind of..._off_ about this girl. Wearing sunglasses, staring through him, and not noticing his melodramatic affair of wiping her spit coffee off his face.

"Hey, uh, are you..."

She looked up at him, questioningly. _Am I what?_ She thought.

"Are you blind."

Her gaze again fell. She sighed, knowing that the first person ever to speak to her in America would now leave for the exact same reason no one else would talk to her. Bravely picking up her head, she lifted her shades. Beneath her protection were teal eyes, with a glassy red haze over them.

_"Oui."_

He recognized the look and connected that she was indeed blind. And it appeared she was upset about it. He wanted to say something, but could not come up with anything. How does one console another that will be blind for the rest of their life? "That fucking sucks." He attempted.

She put her sunglasses back down, covering her secret once more. She could not understand him, so she just nodded, assuming that would be a correct response.

"We, uh, our eyes. They're kinda the same color." Karkat stammered, seeing he didn't improve her state at all. "Mine are red too."

She stared at him in disbelief. Could it be that he was still here? And talking to her? She smiled, realizing what he said. Could it be even more that he was different? Like her?

"I'm what you would call _albino_. And I gotta say, I was pretty excited when you didn't leave as soon as I came over."

She smiled and nodded._ "Oui."_

The young man was going to say something else, until he noticed the time. "I, uh, have to go. But...do you think we could talk again?"

She frowned. _"Mais...Je parle le francais et tu ne parle pas le francais."_

He smiled at her, unable to understand what she was saying still. "Here," he handed her a piece of paper. "Ask someone what is says, then call me." He hopped off his seat, walking away. But, before he was out he called, "And don't worry! There are more than one ways to communicate."


End file.
